Albus Potter and the Phoenix's Lament
by silverstorm94
Summary: Albus Potter begins his 1st year at Hogwarts, and makes some unexpected friends. He soon realizes that there is more to Hogwarts then meets the eye. Albus discovers a dark secret, and struggles to solve the mystery, revealing his true inner House. Review!
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not claim to any ideas, characters, or original plot created by J. K. Rowling. All ideas pertaining to the Harry Potter series are her original ideas, and all characters, ideas, and plot are hers as well. I take the creative liberty of expanding the ideas, but they are all purely hers.

Albus Potter and the Phoenix's Lament

Albus walked downstairs, smelling sausage and eggs. He smiled to himself and thought, _how could life get any better?_

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed it was unusually quiet. The sausage was cooking on its own, and his parents….his parents were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him.

"Er…." He mumbled. "Good morning?"

His parents gestured for him to join them, so he pulled up a chair and sat down. His father, Harry, smiled, and looked at his mother, Ginny. She tossed her luscious red hair and spoke in a comforting, yet excited voice.

"Al, we er, have something for you."

Al groaned.

"Mom, I don't need another dress robe! Seriously, I already have one from your cousin's wedding, and Uncle Ron gave me his old one. About that…I think its too big for me…why don't we give it to James?"

A voice spoke from behind them.

"Yea, over my Avada Kedavra'd body!" It was James, Albus's older, snotty brother.

Harry flinched.

"James, you will not use those words under my roof. Do you understand? Put that wand away! You know the rules! And Albus, those robes are quite large on you. James, you can have them."

James groaned, stole a sausage, and ran away, shouting,

"They've got your letter, that's the big surprise."

Albus's eyes widened, and glanced at his parents.

"Really? Oh Mum, Dad, PLEASE can I read it? PLEASE?"

Ginny laughed and handed over the thick, yellowish letter. The Hogwarts coat of arms was visible on the back, and green ink was on the front, saying,

Mr. A. Potter

The Third Largest Bedroom

347 Chival Court

Godric's Hollow

Albus's shaking hands traveled from the emerald ink to the seal on the back, opening it and pulling out the letter. He unfolded the letter, discarded the envelope, ad read aloud.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Neville Longbottom

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Grand Hebologist)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood,

_Deputy Headmistress, Charms Teacher, Head of Ravenclaw House_

Albus closed the letter, almost shrieking with happiness. He decided to leave the supplies for later, but his father spoke.

"Albus, we thought you would want to visit Diagon Alley today. Is that ok?"

Albus nodded quickly, hugging his parents. Joy overwhelmed him, and he scooped up the envelope and its contents. He almost tripped running up the stairs. His mind was filled with wonders, and what the castle would look like.

THREE HOURS LATER

Harry grabbed onto James and Albus, preparing to apparate into Diagon Alley. Lily, Albus's younger sister, was thrashing around, trying to convince her mother to let her go.

"Sorry sweetie," she said. "Next year."

With that, Harry nodded goodbye, and they were gone with a loud, CRACK!

They appeared in the main alley, and Albus fumbled through his letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Albus immediately took off towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, seeing as it was the first item on his list. James and Harry laughed and shook their heads, but followed, as James needed a replacement robe for the one he had ripped the previous year. Twenty minutes later, they were all done, and Harry had transported the robes back home for name-labeling with a quick _swish _of his wand. Albus looked on enviously, and could not wait for the moment he got his wand. Albus wanted to get started on his list, but Harry had to make a trip to Gringotts.

Thirty minutes later, James and Albus came striding out of the bank, smiles on their faces and Harry carried a large sack full of Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. They next went to a haberdashery, a male accessories store, where Albus got a new hat and dragon hide gloves, and a winter cloak. After Harry sent James's and Albus's items home to Ginny for name-labeling, they walked into one of the most crowded stores, Flourish and Blotts. James knew exactly where to find all his schoolbooks, so Harry went off in search of a few of Albus's things.

Albus decided to find his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, so he walked deeper into the shop, passing all sorts of wondrous books and guides. There was _How to Bewitch Your Parents: Beginners_, _The Official Love Potion Making Guide, _and more. Soon, he found himself by a large sign saying:

The Dark Arts: Read at Your Own Risk

Must have Ministry Clearance Level 6 or Lower to Purchase Books

Albus shrugged, figuring his Defense Against the DARK ARTS book would be in this section, so he walked through, passing menacing looking covers and bone-chilling titles. One book in particular caught his eye:

_Darkest Fights of the Age: Albus Dumbledore vs. Gellert Grindelwald, and even Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort_

Albus's heart skipped a beat, and he pulled the book off of the shelf, examining the cover. _MY dad fought Lord Voldemort? What? And is the Albus Dumbledore I'm named after?_

He opened the book, and saw pictures of an epic duel between two elderly wizards, and then a painting of a teenage boy fighting an older, pale looking sorcerer. _Could that really be….?_ Albus skimmed through more chapters until he saw the chapter entitled: _The Path to Bring Down Voldemort_

Albus skipped a few pages until he saw something interesting:

_Dumbledore's Miraculous Discovery_

_In Potter's second year at Hogwarts, he entered the Chamber of Secrets, defeating the Monster of Slytherin, and retrieving a diary of Tom Riddle, the former past of Voldemort. When Potter destroyed this diary, Dumbledore realized the more sinister reality of the situation. It became clear to Dumbledore that Voldemort had been creating Horcruxes-_

A rough hand slammed the book shut, and whirled Albus around. It was his father, looking more furious then Albus had ever seen.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU READING? ALBUS SEVERUS, YOU ARE IN THE DARK ARTS SECTION! I HAVE ALL YOUR BOOKS HERE!"

Albus looked down to see a large stack of books hovering in midair. He blushed and looked very embarrassed.

"Sorry, Dad, really, I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know!" Harry interjected. "You know nothing about the Dark Arts and I hope you NEVER will. Now come on, we're going somewhere else."

They left quickly, and entered the apothecary. Harry hurriedly bought all the vials and cauldrons needed, and then brought them to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. The whole time, Harry was watching Albus carefully, as if trying to decipher just what Albus had read. Harry thought to himself,

_Please; PLEASE don't let him have read that word. He's always been so curious about everything; he'll do anything to find out. He could get into serious trouble, plus I don't want him to know ANYTHING about that subject. Just, get him distracted by the aspect of going to school this year._

Albus ate quickly, ready to finish the last part of the shopping trip. His magic wand. He wanted it more than anything. James had everything he needed, so Harry gave him several Galleons, and permission to go wherever he wished. James smirked at Albus, and ran off, but Albus took no notice. He was too excited.

They entered Ollivander's Wand Shop, and an older witch greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, and you, Mr. Potter. My name is Orza Ollivander, granddaughter of the wizard who sold you your wand," she said, gesturing to Harry.

Harry smiled, and explained that Albus was a first year, and Orza grinned.

"Well, Mr. Albus, I'm positive we shall find a wand that wants you just as much as you want it. Of course, if you didn't know, the wand chooses the wizard."

Albus stepped forward, and Orza walked off, returning a few minutes later with about twenty boxes. One by one, Albus tried them all, as a self-operating tape measurer flew around him. One longer wand almost broke a window, when a shorter one was snatched out of his hand by the shopkeeper a second later.

At one point Albus thought he had found one, a 13 ½ inch fern, but Orza shook her head. Albus reluctantly handed it over, picking up the next wand. Orza let out a low, _ooohh. _

Albus looked up, and Orza nodded. Albus raised his eyebrows and swung the wand it the air, speaking the only spell his parents would agree to tell him.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The chairs across the room flew to the ceiling, and cracked, the broken splinters falling to the floor. Harry whooped, and Orza grinned.

"That' a nice wand you've got there," she advised. "Eleven and a half inches, maple, firm and solid. Excellent for transfiguration and charms. You'll do wonders with this wand. It seems to have taken a certain liking to you."

Albus did notice the unusual way it fit in his hand, unlike all the others he had tried. He waved the wand again, and it grew cold, water spurting out of the end, soaking Harry, and then it grew warm, bright flames shooting out. Harry ducked, and siphoned the water away, laughing. Albus nodded confidently. _This is the wand, _he thought.

After they bought the wand, Harry took Albus to the store James had gone to, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Albus loved this store, and rushed in, running straight through something cold and damp, then bumping into a person.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" Albus exclaimed.

George smiled, and Fred swooped down towards him, grinning.

"Hey Albus. Wanna try some new Sore Throat InvisiPowder? Just pour a packet into someone's drink, and _voila_. Automatic sore threat. Great for pranks at home and school."

Albus laughed at the sight of his uncle's ghost cracking jokes, and glanced at his dad. Harry groaned.

"Oh no…"

Albus coughed.

"You gave _him_ money!"

Harry gave in, handing Albus two handfuls of coins. Fred and George began bombarding Albus with ideas and merchandise, and Harry stood by the cashier, watching his sons visit their uncles.

An hour later, Harry literally dragged his sons out of the store, waving goodbye to his brothers-in-law, and held out his hand for change. James coughed and looked away, and Albus fished out two Knuts.

"Thanks Dad!" they laughed.

Harry chuckled, and apparated home.

Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, please message me with any advice. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review: it really helps to improve my writing. Ok, the next thing that takes place is the epilogue found in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, so don't be confused if the next chapter skips over that scene. The next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express ride, and Albus's first visit to Hogwarts. Please review! Thanks.

P.S. I know it was a bit much to make Fred a ghost, but I felt it would be funny for him to want to carry on the business with his twin, even if he was dead. Sorry if it offends your memories of him….:(


	2. Chapter 2: Trains, Sorting, and Feasts

Chapter 2: Trains, Sorting, and Feats

Albus walked along the aisle with Rosie, looking for an empty compartment. Every single one they passed was full to the brim with upper-classmen, waving around wands and laughing. Albus watched enviously as one boy transfigured his trunk into a bird, but grimaced as it began pecking at his face. Rosie stopped to watch as well, and started twitching when the boy began to bleed.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Stupid boy, I'll fix it."

Albus tried to stop her, but she had wrenched the compartment door open, whirling her wand out at the same time.

"STOP MOVING!" she yelled in a commanding tone. The boy stopped thrashing, and Rosie aimed her wand at the bird, which was zooming in all directions.

"_Finite_!" she spoke clearly, demonstrating her skill. It was obvious she had performed this spell before. Rosie stuffed her wand away with a grin, soaking in all the admiring looks she was receiving. Rosie looked at the boy expectantly, and he just watched with wide eyes.

"What? Piss off, firsty!"

Rosie laughed, and pulled out her wand. That shut him up.

"Look," he pleaded. "I don't want any trouble! I'm sorr-

"_Densaugeo_!" Rosie shouted, and the boy's teeth began sprouting at an alarming rate. Albus roared with laughter, and Rosie slammed the door shut, pulling Albus away.

"Rosie, that was _brilliant!_" Albus praised.

Rosie smiled.

"Thanks, Al. My mum taught me that. Come on, all the others are stuffed."

She opened the door and walked in, Albus following. He noticed a boy and a girl sitting in two seats, both looking taken aback. Albus knew instantly that they were first years, judging by their sizes, and the fact that their eyes were glued to Rosie's wand. She stuffed it in her robes, and sat down, Albus following suit. Rosie introduced herself formally; she took on her mother's wit and charm, unlike her father.

"Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you both."

Albus nodded,

"Albus Potter."

The boy's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Children of the Three? Wow, I've read about you guys. The name's Stephen Abbott."

Albus stifled a cough.

"Children of the Three? What's that?"

Stephen looked at the girl beside him, and she spoke in a smooth, controlled voice.

"He is referring to you parents- the three who brought down Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago. My name is Alexis Rowan Lynn, although I much prefer if you call me Lexi. How are you two?"

Rosie started to reply, obviously seeing this girl as a potential friend, but Albus cut her off.

"Our parents brought down Voldemort? When they were….only in their seventh year?"

Lexi's eyes narrowed.

"I see…your parents never told you." Rosie shook her head.

"I mean I always knew they did something special, but I didn't want to pry."

Lexi nodded.

"That was wise of you. Well, Albus and Rose, I have an entire book on the subject if you care to borrow it."

Albus nodded excitedly, eager to learn more about his parent's/aunt's/uncles past. As Lexi sifted through her bag (her schoolbooks were in her trunk, but like Albus and Rose, had packed a smaller bag for reading on the train), Rosie asked a question that got everyone's attention.

"What Houses do you two expect to be placed in?"

Lexi sat up quickly, speaking before Stephen had a chance to open his mouth.

"Well, I have relatives from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and a few distant in Hufflepuff. I had a cousin put in Slytherin, but he got expelled, so we never discuss him. Personally, I would choose to be in Ravenclaw- I mean we are here for learning. However, Gryffindor would also be an excellent choice."

Albus decided she wanted Ravenclaw, and turned to Stephen, who said,

"I know I'll be in Hufflepuff. My mum was, and all her ancestors were. Don't go insulting Hufflepuff- yea, I know everyone thinks it's for duffers, but it's not."

Albus and Rosie quickly mumbled about Hufflepuff being an awesome House, and Albus distinctively remembered just what Uncle Ron thought about Hufflepuff. Lexi coughed.

"And you two?"

Rosie piped up, eager to get a word in.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor, I mean all my relatives have always been in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind being placed into Ravenclaw one bit. I don't see myself in Hufflepuff, no offense, and certainly not Slytherin." She finished, and joined everyone in staring at Albus. Albus pictured his brother taunting,

_"Al's gonna be in Slytherin! Ha-ha, better grow some scales first!"_

Albus tried to remember what his dad had said about the Sorting Hat, but he couldn't get the image of his brother out of his mind.

"Gryffindor." he stammered. "Definitely, Gryffindor."

Lexi seemed impressed by his immediate response, and decided to start a new conversation.

"So Rosie, is that short for Rosaline? What classes are you looking forward to the most?"

As the girls and Stephen began a heated discussion about Transfiguration, Albus pulled out a book his father had bought him as a present, _Hogwarts, a History_. He had already read this book countless times, but somehow always found something new and fascinating each time. Albus looked up, sensing a pause in the conversation, and saw Lexi eyeing his book.

"You're reading _that?_ That was the first book I read after visiting Diagon Alley!"

Albus hastily shoved it back in the case.

"Oh no, just looking at the cover. I've read it loads of times. I was actually about to pull out _A Complete Beginner's List of: Spells, Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, and Counters._"

Lexi snapped into attention.

"You got that? My mother refused, saying I had to focus on practical spells first. I suppose your father bought it for you…would you mind if I took a look at it?"

Albus shook his head and handed her the book. She opened it, _oohing _and _ahhing _at every page. Ten minutes time found them practicing basic spells on each other.

"_Foliculous_!" shouted Lexi.

Albus's hair began growing, soon covering his entire face. Rosie and Stephen burst into laughter, just as the compartment door opened.

"Anything off the trolley, dear- AHHH!" screamed the old woman when she caught sight of Albus.

Lexi stifled her fit of giggles, pointed her wand and murmured, "_Finite."_ Then she nodded at the woman, pulling out a few coins. She was interrupted by a male voice.

"I've got that. My treat, no pun intended."

Scorpius Malfoy stepped into view, handing the woman a large stack of Galleons. She tossed handfuls of everything into a large back, handed it to Scorpius, and pushed the trolley away. Scorpius poked his head in.

"Is it alright if I join you four?" He gestured the bag of sweets, luring them in like a predator.

Lexi and Stephen shrugged, but Rosie and Albus hesitated. From what his parents and relatives had said, the Malfoy family was rotten, and not to be messed with. If Rosie had inherited one thing from her father, it was her hatred for the Malfoys. Albus, however, didn't see a problem- he just spent about 20 Galleons on them for no reason.

"Sure thing. Here, sit next to me."

Albus put his bag below his feet, making room for Scorpius. Rosie elbowed him hard, and ignored them both. Albus thought to himself, _He hasn't given you any reason to hate him. Yet. And just because his father and grandfather were absolute jerks doesn't mean he is…_

Scorpius handed out snacks, and Albus gladly took several Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts, and Drooble's Gum. When Scorpius offered Rosie some Pumpkin Pasties, she just looked away angrily without a word. Scorpius looked a bit crestfallen, but made the best of it. The spell practicing was over, seeing as everyone was distracted by the candy. Scorpius was telling everyone about his House ideas.

"Well, everyone expects me to be put into Slytherin, because of my lineage, but I'm not so sure. I've definitely got the intelligence and cleverness for Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor would certainly be a marvelous option. Not so sure about Hufflepuff…"

Stephen seemed to take offense to this, and muttered something about Slytherin. Rosie coughed loudly.

"You wish you had the bravery to be in Gryffindor."

Scorpius turned to her.

"Excuse me?"

Rosie flashed him a fake smile.

"You heard me, Scorpio."

Scorpius looked taken aback by her ferocity.

"It's Scorpi_us_, actually, and have I done something to offend you?"

Rosie laughed to herself, got up, and walked out. Everyone looked around awkwardly, until Albus spoke.

"Don't mind her-she has a bit of a temper. She…er… doesn't like your family much, Scorpius."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"I figured that, but I wish she would not assume my behavior is the same as my father and grandfather's. And please, Albus, or Al, call me Scor."

Albus chuckled.

"Scor?"

Scorpius nudged him playfully.

"My mom likes it, and it's easier to yell at me that way."

The four of them got back into the subject preferences, and took turns giving their opinions. Stephen was saying,

"Well, I honestly think all the classes sound very intriguing. Herbology is in my blood, so I look forward to that especially. I'm also very eager for Charms."

Lexi nodded.

"I am looking forward to everything, especially Transfiguration. I mean, changing one thing to another? It's simply fascinating. Potions and Charms also sound very worthwhile. I was speaking to my parents, and found out that in our third year we can take on more classes. I personally want to take as many as I can, especially Ancient Runes! I'm not so sure about Divination or Care of Magical Creatures though…"

Albus spoke up.

"Oh, I've heard from my dad that Care of Magical Creatures is brilliant, especially since Hagrid is teaching. As far as this year goes, I'm looking forward to Charms and Transfiguration. And Quidditch!"

Stephen frowned at this last option, and Lexi seemed a bit uninterested. Scorpius, however, seemed to agree that Quidditch was one of the most important things at Hogwarts. They started to discuss their favorite teams and brooms, but Albus noticed the other two starting to look uncomfortable, so he changed the subject.

"So, Lexi, Stephen. Are you two both purebloods? Not that it matters, honestly, but I'm just curious."

Stephen shrugged.

"I'm half-blood. Me mum's a Muggle, me dad's a wizard."

Lexi put in,

"I'm pure-blood. But I really don't think it makes a difference at all. What's your opinion, Scor?"

This was exactly Albus had intended- his real test for Scorpius.

Scor raised his eyebrows.

"Well I'm pure-blood, but I believe it makes no difference, no matter what your blood status is. I've always grown up hearing pure-bloods are so much better, but people prove that wrong all the time."

Albus beamed, and that was when they became friends, regardless of what anyone he knew thought or said.

Soon, they were swapping wands, discussing the different types of cores and wood. Albus was just telling everyone about his phoenix feather core when an intercom came on, and a loud, obnoxious voice began speaking.

"All students are advised to change into their school robes, as we are within ten minutes of Hogwarts Castle. Students are also reminded to leave all luggage on the train, as they will be brought to the castle separately. To all first-years (the four of them listened attentively), be prepared to meet Hagrid, The Keeper of Keys and Grounds, who will escort you to the castle on a different route then the others. Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!"

Lexi stood up, announcing,

"I'm changing into my robes immediately!"

Stephen and Scorpius followed suit, so Albus decided to follow along.

************************************************************************

Ten minutes later, they were shuffling through the station, making their way towards the giant man waving his arms calling, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE!" When Hagrid saw him, he grinned.

"Albus Potter! You look just like your mother! Except for your eyes. You've got your father's eyes." Hagrid laughed, because apparently this was funny to him.

Hagrid led them to the boats, and Albus climbed in with Scorpius, Lexi, and Stephen. Once they were moving, Albus looked around, noticing Rosie with some other kids, looking dejected. She caught his eye, and then looked away. Albus sighed, and craned his neck to the left, trying to see Hogwarts before everyone else. He leaned a bit too far, and…SPLASH!

Albus went underwater, soaking his brand new robes, and kicked his legs. He broke the surface, gasping for air, watching everyone laugh and point. _Great way to introduce yourself, idiot!_ He thought to himself. Scorpius reached out a hand, which Albus took gladly. He clambered into the boat, and Lexi whipped out her wand, and said, "_Tergeo!"_ Lexi siphoned the water away, and then muttered a second incantation. Hot air streamed out of the end of her wand, drying Albus's body and robes. When he was completely dry, he thanked Lexi profusely, and gave Hagrid a thumbs-up. Hagrid chuckled, shaking his head.

Albus glanced up, and first laid eyes on Hogwarts. The magnificent castle loomed in the darkness, its many windows brightening up the already starry sky. The towers reached high into the sky, seeming as if the castle never ended. Albus let out a loud, _ohhh_, and everyone grinned. It was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen.

Everyone got out of their boats and walked into the hall, whirling in every direction to admire every inch. Albus watched staircases move left and right, people and objects in portraits run around, and even a ghost zoom up to the highest point of the castle. When Albus faced front, he noticed Hagrid was gone, replaced by a calm looking blonde witch.

"Hello, first-years," she said in a slow, soothing voice. "My name is Professor Lovegood, the Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am the Charms Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw House as well. I trust you all had a nice journey here, and now it is time for you to be sorted. There are four Houses at Hogwarts, known as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, your House is like your family. Talents and intelligence will earn your House points, and mischief and cheek will deduct points. Points are recorded in the large hourglasses over there," she said, gesturing behind the first-years. "The House with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup, a great honor. Hopefully you all will become great attributes to your respective Houses."

Albus leaned closer to Scorpius, and whispered,

"Hopefully."

Luna caught his eye, and Albus shut up. She continued,

"Your Sorting Ceremony will begin once we enter the Great Hall, so try to be quiet. Maybe even try to think of smart things. Oh, and Ms. Weasley," she said, looking at Rosie. "There are several Nargles above your head."

And with that, she led the first-years in a single file line into the great hall. The rest of the school was already seated, and stared at the kids walking in. Professor Lovegood waved her wand, and a stool, and long list, and a battered old hat appeared. The hat began to twitch, and it began to sing. Albus had read in _Hogwarts, a History_ that each year of students hears the hat's song differently, although he wasn't exactly sure why. The book also explained that as a second-year and above, you might hear the Sorting Hat relate its song to current times.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself of you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_Are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped and cheered, but when Professor Lovegood raised her hand, the Great Hall fell silent. Professor Lovegood picked up the list, and called in a loud, clear voice,

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool and place the hat on your head."

"Abbott, Stephen,"

Stephen walked up nervously, and picked up the Sorting Hat. He had barely placed it on his head when it opened its mouth and declared, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The farthest table to the right burst into cheers, and Stephen joined them, grinning. By the time Albus looked back, Professor Lovegood was already moving down the list.

"Cacklebrow, Stumpy"

Albus burst into laughter as a severely obese boy walked up and sat on the stool. The moment his bottom touched the small, wooden stool, it collapsed, sending him flying. Everyone laughed, but Albus actually began to feel a bit sorry for him. Professor Lovegood waved her wand, fixing the stool and replacing it with a heftier sized stool, and helped Stumpy back up. Stumpy put the hat on, looking disgruntled, and shrieked when it screamed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Stumpy threw the hat off and ran to the table, almost falling off the bench. _Strange kid,_ Albus thought. A few minutes later, Albus turned his attention back to Professor Lovegood, who said,

"Heffy, Morgana"

A black-haired girl walked up, and placed the hat on her head. A few moments later,

"RAVENCLAW!"

So far, Hufflepuff had received four students, Ravenclaw got five, Gryffindor got three, and Slytherin got three as well. Albus was lost in thought when he heard a familiar name called.

"Lynn, Alexis"

Lexi quickly walked up, gracefully placing the hat on her head. It sat there for a while, and Albus noticed the hat's mouth whispering to her. Then,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lexi smiled broadly, and went to join her new Housemates. Then,

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Albus looked over to see his brother James twist his face in repulsion. Albus felt his fists clench over his friend, and looked up to see the hat speaking, loud enough to hear noise, which was unusual. Albus tried to understand, but it wasn't loud enough. After what seemed forever, the hat opened its mouth and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus whooped loudly, and the entire Gryffindor table let out a gasp. James began booing, but Albus poked his wand out, muttering, "_Silencio"_. James and his friends soon found it hard to make any noises. Scorpius sat down, and grinned at Albus, who smiled back. Albus looked back up, and realized he was at the front of the line.

"Potter, Albus"

Whispers flew across the hall.

"Potter? Like _Albus _Dumbledore?"

Albus walked slowly up to the stool, feeling every single eye on him. He picked up the hat, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. It sank low, covering his eyes. It spoke in a raspy voice right in his ear.

_"Hello, Mr. Potter. Ah, yes, an excellent mind. Ripe, fresh, and ready to learn. You will do great things, Potter, oh yes. Ravenclaw would be nice, eh? Sharpen up that bright mind of yours? Oh, but you've got courage. Mighty strong... well this is a tough one, eh Potter? Slytherin would suit you well…oh yes! Slytherin would acknowledge your intelligence, and enhance your skills to their finest."_

Albus frowned, thinking, _please, not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. Please._

_"Not Slytherin? Much like your father, I see. Your brother practically begged me to put him in Gryffindor; he had these fears of his family disowning him. He was in tears. No, not Slytherin, eh? How bout' Ravenclaw? Or Gryffindor...Well?"_

Albus thought,_ wherever I belong._

_"Wise choice...you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

Albus almost yelped with relief, and yanked the hat off, and sat down next to his brother, James, at the Gryffindor table. James smirked.

"Wow, little Ally managed to get in! What a success. You and your new friend are just freaks."

Albus turned.

"At least I didn't cry to the hat, _"Please! No, if I'm in Slytherin, my family will disown me!"_".

James's face went red, and his ears went pink. Albus high-fived Scorpius, and heard him whisper,

"I must be the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor, EVER!"

Albus whistled softly, and turned in time to hear,

"Weasley, Rosaline"

Seconds later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus and James cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor table, and she sat down next to Albus. She blushed, turning to Scorpius.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I judged you before knowing you. If the Sorting Hat saw that your heart truly lay in Gryffindor, I'm willing to accept it."

Scorpius smiled.

"That's a start. Thanks, Rosie."

When the three of them turned to the table, a feast awaited. They dug in, eating more than they had eaten in ages. They talked to lots of other Gryffindor, learning secrets and tips about the castles, like which doors were fake, which stairs had Vanishing Steps and things like that. Then, dessert, which had the same effect on the three. Tarts, pies, cakes, puddings, everything imaginable. Once it was all devoured, Albus heard a loud clanging. He looked up and saw Professor Longbottom, the headmaster prepare to give his speech.

************************************************************************

Sorry, I know that that was a strange place to finish the chapter, but I think it was getting pretty long, and I'm kinda tired. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Speeches, Spells, & MAWW?

Chapter 3: Speeches, Spells, and M.A.W.W.?

Albus glanced up, just as Professor Longbottom cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now that we are all fed, I need to go over a few things with you all. To all students: The forest on the school grounds is off limits to ALL STUDENTS."

Several older kids snickered to themselves, and Scorpius nudged Albus jokingly. Professor Longbottom coughed.

"Ms. Hass, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that all items from the store _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ are banned. Also, no magic is to be used in-between classes, or in any corridors."

Longbottom gestured to a middle-aged witch with a stern smile, her long wand poking out of her sleeve. Albus knew she was not to be crossed. Longbottom continued his speech.

"Any second-years or above that are interested in playing for their House's Quidditch teams should contact their Heads of Houses, their House Quidditch Captain, or Madam Chase. First-years are reminded that they are not permitted to play- please do not attend the tryouts."

Lots of students shot James and Albus looks, and Albus sat there, confused. _Do they expect me to tryout? Why?_

Scorpius looked away, obviously trying to look inconspicuous. Albus ignored him for the moment.

"I feel compelled to let you know this," Neville began slowly. "A rather…sinister force has been detected in this school, one that has lingered for several years, since I graduated from this school. I assure you we will do all in power to rid this fine institution of it, and to keep you all safe. This is not meant to alarm you, just as a precautionary."

Albus stared at Neville, shocked.

"…_for several years, since I graduated from this school." _

_Voldemort couldn't have survived, could he? _Albus questioned himself, assured that the dark sorcerer was gone. _I mean, how could he have survived? All his…what were they called? Horcyses? Horcruxes? Yes, all his Horcruxes were destroyed! But what is a Horcrux…_

Albus was lost in thought and missed half of Neville's speech, but came back to reality for the conclusion.

"A reminder to all students that the Restricted section of the library is obviously off limits. Also, the fourth floor passageway is still under repair, so keep away. We have wizards from the Ministry working powerful repairing magic, and they don't have time to be bothered by you students, who have much more important things to do. Before we go to bed, I wish to announce the staff members for this school year."

Albus looked across the Great Hall, and saw his friend Lexi glance eagerly up at the Head Table.

"I, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, will be teaching Herbology, taking on a double teaching status, something that is usually unheard of in my office."

"Professor Lovegood will be teaching Charms, and also the Head of Ravenclaw House."

Professor Lovegood stood up, smiling to everyone. Students from all four Houses applauded her loudly; obviously she was a favorite. She waved her wand, and all the food on all the tables vanished, leaving the long tables spotless. She sat back down looking pleased.

"Teaching Transfiguration will be Professor Tycra, new to this school. Please give her a warm welcome"

A young witch stood up, twirling her wand in a fluid motion. The floating lamps flickered, and then transformed into large banner, saying, _Thank You._ The banner fell down, and then exploded into sweets, sending pastries and chocolates zooming across the room. Students cheered, and Tycra sat down, the slightest smirk across her lips.

"Please put your hands together for our Potions master, Professor Luma, who is also the Head of Slytherin House."

A tall, middle-aged wizard stood up, raising his hands in gratitude. The hall erupted into roars of approval, and Albus raised his eyebrows. He had heard the stories of his parent's Potions teacher, the man whom he was named after. Luma pulled out a dark-shaded wand, flicked his wrists, and everyone's goblets filled with brown liquid. Rosie squealed, but James gulped the glass down immediately. The entire hall waited with baited breath, and then,

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHOCOLATE!"

Everyone yelled and started drinking as much as they could, filling their already stuffed bellies with warm, liquid chocolate. Albus finished his in one gulp, and then set his goblet down, only to find it refilled. Albus grinned and thought, _I think I'm going to like this teacher!_

Luma chuckled to himself, not telling the students about the Sleeping Draft he had mixed in. He sat down, and Neville continued.

"This year, I am proud to introduce a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rouge. Professor Rogue is also the Head of Gryffindor House."

A man next to Luna stood up, flicking his dark hair to the side, revealing his tanned face, where a scar covered his right side. When he looked straight, the scar was covered, so he obviously grew his hair out like that on purpose. Rouge pulled out a wand that looked similar to Albus's, and waved it in a spiral motion. Long, dark tendrils flew out, sending the Great Hall into darkness. Several first-years whimpered, and Rosie scooted a bit closer to Albus, who had his wand out.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering, causing everyone to jump. Albus noticed shapes moving quickly across the room, swooping low across the four tables. Albus stood up when he noticed a wand fly by his face, and without noticing; he raised his hand, shouting,

"FINITE INCANTATEM!"

The lights returned to normal, and everyone stared at Albus with wide eyes. Scorpius tugged on his robes, and Albus sat down, shaking. Rouge's eyes were wide, and he sat down quickly, seeming a bit disappointed about his unfinished demonstration. Rosie began to clap, and all the other students began to join her, however half-heartedly.

Neville looked weary, but continued. He announced that Professor Boarin, a chubby, blonde wizard, would be teaching History of Magic, and the Head of Hufflepuff House. Albus ignored the rest of the teacher announcements, and was still breathing heavily.

_I just stopped my teacher's magic! He's like…twenty-five years older than me! His magic should be much more powerful!_

Albus glanced at Professor Rogue once more, but the Head of Gryffindor House was refusing to meet his eyes. Scorpius looked sympathetic, and Rosie was eyeing him oddly. Even Lexi was giving him a weird look. Albus was grateful when Neville shouted,

"Thank you all. I hope you all will enjoy your year at Hogwarts! Off to bed now!"

Albus rushed out of the Great Hall, only stopping to ask a tall fifth-year named Alison for the common-room password, and a map of the school. Once he had those, he rushed out of the Great Hall, and up the moving staircases. He had begged his parents to give him the exact location of the common room, and they had obliged after excessive whining. Albus ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and shouted in a hoarse voice,

"Dittany!"

The Fat Lady eyed him without a word, and swung open. Albus entered the common room, and sat on a squishy, scarlet armchair in the corner, waiting for Scorpius and Rosie to join him.

Five minutes later, Gryffindors began pouring into the common room, most going straight to bed. Several people gave Albus almost fearful looks, and then hurried up to the dormitory. Albus tried to ignore most of this, but his gut twisted every time. He spotted Rosie and Scorpius towards the end of the long line of Gryffindors, and gestured to them. They hurried over, claiming the last two armchairs before they were taken.

"What was that!?" Rosie whispered.

Albus blushed.

"I'm not sure. The lights just…gave me a really bad feeling. I remembered the spell you had used on the train…I don't even remember getting up…"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"You performed a spell perfectly without ever using it before? That's almost unheard of!"

Albus looked at Rosie, and saw her face covered with worry.

"Al, he was only demonstrating! Now he and everyone else is gonna think you're some freak!"

Albus shrugged.

"They were bound to think that eventually."

Rosie punched him softly, but still looked a bit shaken.

"Well…whatever. By the way, did either of you catch what Nev-I mean, Professor Longbottom said about the "dark energy"?"

Albus forgot all about the scene with Professor Rogue, and listened to Scorpius reply.

"Yeah. Longbottom sounded worried…"

Albus cut in.

"And he said it was energy that had lingered since the time he graduated from Hogwarts! Do you think it might've had something to do with…you know…Voldemort?"

Scorpius gave Rosie a dark look.

"I dunno'. Maybe…do you think it was connected to the fourth floor corridor situation?"

Rosie coughed loudly.

"Guys, keep it down! And yes, I do. I don't see how it has taken powerful wizards from the Ministry nineteen years to repair a section of the school. I mean, obviously there is still some Dark Magic here…But what? Voldemort is dead, and most of the Death Eaters are gone."

Albus glanced quickly at Scorpius, and then away. Scorpius caught the look and spoke softly.

"I know. I've heard the rumors about the remaining Death Eaters. I swear, my dad isn't one of them. I wouldn't lie about that. I know some Death Eaters are still trying to follow in Voldemort's footsteps…but I don't see how they could've placed Dark Magic in the school."

Rosie nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense. Anyways…I'm looking forward to classes tomorrow, aren't you?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly, and Albus moved his head in an uninterested manner. To be truthful, Albus was looking forward to classes more than anything. But there was one word in his mind, one word that pushed his excitement back. _Horcruxes. _Albus debated whether to tell Rosie and Scorpius about what he had read, but he decided against it. He and Scorpius got up, saying goodnight to Rosie, and walked up the spiral stairs to the first-year dormitories.

Albus climbed into bed, stopping only to reread the final chapter in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. He had double Charms with Ravenclaw tomorrow, first period, and he planned on showing Professor Lovegood just how adept he was at learning. His eyes closed moments later, the "H-word" not even in his mind.

*********************************************************************************

Albus woke up to Scorpius getting changed into his school uniform. Albus shot out of bed, changing and grooming completely before Scorpius was even beginning to brush his teeth. They grabbed their schoolbooks, quills, parchment, and extra books, putting them into their bags. Albus had received a visit from his Aunt Hermione a few weeks before school. She had placed a charm on his bag so that it could hold unlimited amounts of anything and not break. _What would we do without her, _Albus thought.

He and Scorpius were waiting on a moving staircase when Albus heard his brother's voice call,

"Look! It's Death Eater and Daddy's Boy!"

Albus spun around, waving a rude hand gesture in the air.

"Wow, that's so mature, James."

Scorpius laughed at the irony, and pulled Albus down into the Great Hall. Rosie was already done her breakfast, stacks of schoolbooks piled in front of her. She was flipping through pages of _Magical Theory_ when she noticed them, blushing furiously.

"Well, I just wanted to be prepared."

Scorpius laughed, ripping into a juicy sausage. Albus stacked his plate high with food, saying,

"Honestly Rosie, we're only first-years. They aren't gonna give us loads of homework and have us doing complex spells."

Albus was about to be proved wrong. Very wrong.

Albus, Rosie, and Scorpius headed to Charms, smiling as they saw that they were the first students there. Professor Lovegood nodded at them, waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to enter. When they had, Lovegood cleared her throat.

"Welcome to first-year Charms. Before we begin, I have an announcement. Four years ago, Hogwarts introduced a new program called M.A.W.W."

Lexi raised her hand, and Lovegood nodded.

"Excuse me," Lexi began. "What is M.A.W.W.? I haven't read about it anywhere, not even in the updated copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

Lovegood looked a bit too cheery.

"Well, I was just about to explain. M.A.W.W., or _Magically Advanced Wizards and Witches_, is a program for students that are, well, advanced. I don't mean exceptionally smart students. I'm talking about students that clearly show the abilities of a much older student. Last year, we had several first-years join the program, studying with third-years."

Albus shared an excited grin with Scorpius, and then returned his attention to Lovegood, who continued.

"The Ministry is having each teacher select three students from each House in each grade for each class."

Scorpius whispered,

"That's a lot of "each's"."

"Today," Lovegood said. "I will pick one fairly challenging charm from your textbooks, and I will make my decision from there."

Albus's heart raced. He had gone through every spell in the book; although there were many he had not tried. To his benefit, almost every spell he had attempted worked. Lovegood flipped through pages of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_, until she let out an _"oohh"_

She waved her wand, and everyone's book opened up to page 216. Albus's eyes raked the page, until he found the incantation. Lovegood spoke it aloud for everyone.

"Your challenge is…the Severing Charm."

She waved her wand, shouting, _"Diffindo!"_ The book on her desk suddenly ripped in half, and some students flinched. Lovegood laughed, muttering, _"Reparo"_ The book mended itself, and then Lovegood looked at us expectantly. There was a loud commotion, and then loud shouts of "_DIFFINDO!" _filled the room.

Albus wished Scorpius and Rosie good luck and then pulled out some parchment. It wasn't that he doubted himself; he just didn't want to take the chance of ruining his textbook. Albus pulled out his wand, silently whispering the incantation first. One of the first tips in _Magical Theory_ was not to go rushing into speaking, but understanding the rhythm of the wand and your voice. Albus then began working on his "swish and flick", a basic technique that worked for most spells.

About a half-hour later, Albus realized he had spent most of the class thinking, not doing anything. Scorpius was eyeing him nervously, while Rosie looked completely confident. Albus began to flick his wand for the actual incantation when Lovegood interrupted.

"Alright, class. Time is up. Wands down until it's your turn."

Albus set his wand down dejectedly, fearing the time when Lovegood would stop in front of his table, and nothing would happen. She moved fairly quickly, spotting easily that most of the students were only making slight creases into their textbooks. Albus pulled out his textbook, nervous that Lovegood might scold him for using parchment. When it was Lexi's turn, she breathed deeply, and then shouted,

"_Diffindo!"_

There was a loud, tearing noise, and everyone clapped at the sight of a slight tear in the seam. Lovegood jotted something down on a notepad, and then moved on, slowly getting closer to his table. No one else made any difference to their books, so Lovegood reached Albus's table in a few moments. She stopped at Rosie first, and jotted something down after Rosie made the same impression that Lexi had. Rosie looked happy, and watched as Scorpius made a slightly smaller rip, but a rip nonetheless. Lovegood looked very impressed, and moved on to Albus with seemingly high expectations.

She looked at him, nodding, and Albus picked up his wand, breathing heavily, remembering the harmony of the flick and voice. He flicked his wand at the book, feeling warmth from the wand as he spoke clearly,

"_Diffindo."_

The book shuddered, and then ripped itself in two, the seam completely severed. Everyone gasped, Rosie looking a bit jealous, and Lovegood clapped loudly. She scribbled something down, and smiled at him, walking back up to the front. She waved her wand, and everyone's textbooks returned to their proper state. Scorpius nudged Albus, asking,

"How did you do that? I didn't see you practicing it at all!"

Albus shrugged, his face burning. Secretly, Albus felt pure happiness, glad that he had shined in his moment of truth. He turned to Lovegood, who set the notepad down.

"Alright, class. Good job. I have made my selections for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and will make my decisions for Slytherin and Hufflepuff next period. Unfortunately, I did not select six students. I chose three for Gryffindor, and one from Ravenclaw. Please, no whining or jealousy if you are not chosen."

Scorpius glanced around.

"I hope she picks us three."

"I have decided." Lovegood spoke in a final voice. "The student from Ravenclaw will be Alexis Lynn."

Lexi beamed, and nodded in thanks. Lovegood smiled, and turned to the Gryffindors.

"As for Gryffindor, I have chosen Rosaline Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter."

Rosie, Scorpius, and Albus all sighed in relief, smiling across the room. Several Gryffindors gave them nasty looks, as if they thought the three had been chosen because their parents were friends with the teacher. Lovegood seemed to notice, because she said reassuringly,

"Now class, I trust you all took this fairly. My decisions were not biased, and in no way does this mean anyone who wasn't chosen is unintelligent. Believe you me, anyone in this class will still be challenged, regardless of advanced placement or not."

As she ended her speech, the bell rang, and everyone left. Albus gave one last, "Thanks, Professor!", and then glanced down at his schedule.

"Oh no…Potions!"

Scorpius gulped, but Rosie looked a bit excited. Albus prayed that his Potions class would be nothing like his parent's, and then asked a question.

"Guys, are we doing this M.A.W.W. thing in every class?"

Rosie and Scorpius both nodded, so Albus decided to add,

"Let's all try to get into the M.A.W.W. together, in every class."

Scorpius widened his eyes.

"Every class!? We aren't superheroes, Albus. We can't have everything go perfect!"

Rosie winked at Albus.

"But we sure can try!"

They laughed together as they headed toward the dungeons.

*********************************************************************************

1. Thanks for reading!

2. Please Review.

3. Sorry it took so long to post- school has me very busy.

4. Sorry the plot is relatively slow at the moment. Please pay attention to Professor Longbottom's speech, because the "Dark Energy" is very important. Also, try to look for something that keeps popping up through Chapter 2-early Chapter 3. It may be a clue…

5. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
